Psychopath
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Diperkirakan pelaku pembunuhan adalah orang yang berbeda. Yang sama hanyalah... tubuh mayat-mayat yang ditemukan tak pernah terlihat utuh./"Kau bisa membayangkan... di usia lima tahun, empat anak itu telah menjadi pembunuh tiga puluh orang lebih."/"Dunia sudah gila ya."/"Membunuh ayam dengan membunuh manusia... apa bedanya?"/Warnings inside/Mind to RnR?


Dikisahkan sejak tiga belas tahun lalu...

Saat itu sempat digemparkan secara besar-besaran, kebakaran besar yang melalap habis tiga belas rumah dalam satu gang. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti dari mana asal api berasal, namun dari berbagai isu yang disebarkan, ada yang melihat api itu mulai menampakkan diri dari suatu rumah kecil dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'KONOHA' di hadapannya. Oh, semua orang tahu rumah apa itu—terutama para penghuni rumah yang satu gang dengan tempat tersebut. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu.

Tidak boleh ada yang tidak tahu.

KONOHA adalah nama rumah penampungan para anak yatim piatu yang bernasib malang. Bukan hanya sekedar karena orang tua mereka meninggal atau mereka tidak sanggup membayar biaya kehidupan anaknya, lebih dari itu, ada juga yang membuang anak-anak mereka secara terang-terangan—entah karena merasa jijik akan anak haram atau mereka memang orang tua bodoh yang malas mengurus anak-anaknya sendiri. Tidak perlu khawatir, KONOHA sendiri adalah penampungan anak yang paling kecil, tidak terawat, dan terpencil di kota ini. Karena itu, sebagian besar orang tua kaya yang masih ingin menjaga nama baik mereka akan berlari ke sini agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu perbuatan busuk mereka.

Walau begitu, jangan menilai buku dari _cover-_nya saja.

Ya, mungkin benar dari segi tempat atau penampilan, KONOHA adalah tempat penampungan anak yang paling menyedihkan. Namun tak kurang tak lebih itu dikarenakan pemiliknya yang merupakan seorang kakek tua bernama Danzou tidak memiliki biaya yang cukup untuk memperbaiki tempatnya. Danzou adalah kakek-kakek yang hidup sebatang kara sejak muda, dia dulu sempat dikenal sebagai pengusaha paling cerdik di kota ini—setidaknya sampai dia bangkrut karena ditipu oleh teman baiknya sendiri. Dalam keadaan putus asa, akhirnya Danzou tinggal di rumah kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya yang tersisa setelah kebangkrutannya.

Demi menghibur dirinya sendiri, dia membuka jasa dengan menjadikan rumah kecilnya sebagai penampungan anak yang mau menerima berapapun sumbangan yang diberikan padanya. Sejak dulu, Danzou memang sangat menyukai anak-anak walau sayang sekali dia belum menemukan pasangan hidup untuk memiliki anak kandung sendiri. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, Danzou akhirnya mengurungkan niat untuk mencari pasangan hidup dan menikmati sisa-sisa hidupnya untuk merawat anak-anak malang yang dibuang para orang tuanya.

Seharusnya di tahun ini Danzou dapat menikmati hidupnya yang ke lima puluh tahun. Bersama dengan dua puluh anak asuhnya yang umurnya rata-rata kurang dari sepuluh tahun. Namun api merah yang melahap habis apapun di hadapannya itu telah menghancurkan segalanya. Semuanya hangus menjadi asap tak bersisa. Seakan api-api itu mengejek semua kenangan yang telah disimpan oleh kakek tua tersebut bersama anak-anak yang disayanginya.

Malang sekali.

Bahkan sampai di akhir napasnya, kakek tua yang sebenarnya baik hati itu tidak mendapatkan hadiah atas segala perbuatan baiknya di bumi.

Kalau begini, wajar sebagian orang berpikir bahwa Tuhan sangatlah tidak adil. Yang baik ditindas, yang jahat diagungkan. Terus saja seperti itu.

Kebakaran besar yang memilukan itu terjadi tepat pukul jam satu pagi. Dimana semua orang sedang tidur lelap, tersenyum dalam mimpi membayangkan esok hari yang akan datang. Sayangnya hari yang mereka tunggu itu tidak akan pernah datang. Semua penghuni rumah yang satu gang dengan KONOHA harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Hangus, tubuh mereka menjadi hitam—sehitam arang, tidak ada yang dapat mengenali wajah mereka lagi. Akhirnya dengan sangat amat terpaksa, mayat-mayat penghuni gang tersebut dikubur dalam satu liang kubur yang besar. Kuburan massal untuk mereka semua. Selain karena tidak ada keluarga yang mau mengakui mereka, tidak ada pula biaya untuk menguburkan mereka sebagaimana manusia layak pada umumnya.

Semuanya menjadi sampah ketika mereka mati, semuanya dilupakan ketika mereka tiada, semuanya tidak mengakui ketika mereka menghilang.

Semuanya. Ya, semuanya.

Kecuali empat anak kecil yang berumur lima tahun saat itu.

Entah bagaimana, tidak ada yang tahu. Rumor dan berita beredar begitu cepat. Di dalam bencana kebakaran yang naas itu yang selamat hanyalah empat anak kecil yang diperkirakan adalah anak-anak dari penampungan KONOHA tersebut. Tak perlu hitungan hari, masyarakat sekitar segera tahu dan berbondong-bondong ingin melihat secara langsung empat anak kecil yang sangat beruntung tersebut. Empat anak manusia yang sebenarnya terlihat biasa saja itu.

Karena mereka satu-satunya yang ada di tempat kejadian, maka polisi langsung mengamankan mereka dan berniat mencari tahu informasi meskipun hanya sedikit dari keempat anak tersebut. Hari pertama mereka berempat diam, hari kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan selanjutnya pun mereka tetap bungkam. Tidak ada yang mau bicara lebih dulu di antara mereka. Para polisi mencoba mengerti, mungkin mereka masih syok. Mengesampingkan hasil diagnosis para psikolog yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dari kondisi psikis keempat anak itu. Paling hanya satu-satunya perempuan di antara keempat anak tersebut yang terkadang masih bergetar ketakutan jika disinggung soal kebakaran naas yang telah membunuh kakek pengasuh mereka sejak mereka masih bayi.

Hari ketiga belas akhirnya tiba, kali ini yang diinterogasi hanyalah tiga anak laki-laki kecil itu. Tak seperti sebelumnya, mereka bertiga yang datang ke tempat polisi yang biasa bertanya pada mereka, mereka bilang pada polisi itu jangan mengganggu teman perempuan mereka atau jangan membuatnya ketakutan lebih dari ini. Yang berkata begitu adalah laki-laki yang berambut kuning _spike_, dia mengatakannya nyaris berteriak. Sementara dua laki-laki di belakangnya yang wajahnya hampir serupa hanya menatap dingin polisi tersebut.

Mengerti, polisi itu pun tidak meminta lebih. Dia mengangguk dan menyanggupi permintaan ketiga anak tersebut selama dia akan mendapat informasi penting demi kemajuan pemecahan kasus. Akhirnya ketiga anak laki-laki itu digiring ke ruangan khusus. Mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, polisi itu duduk di seberang mereka dan telah menyiapkan perekam suara di tangannya. Berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin, sang polisi bertanya, "Baiklah, kita langsung saja. Jadi, saat kejadian itu... kalian berada dimana dan sedang apa?"

Yang berambut kuning melirik temannya yang berambut _dark blue _dengan bentuk _raven_. Yang dilirik hanya mendengus lalu menjawab pertanyaan polisi itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kami berempat di halaman, menyusun strategi," jawabnya dingin. Polisi itu kehilangan senyumnya.

"Strategi apa?"

Yang berkulit putih pucat tiba-tiba tersenyum dan angkat bicara, "Strategi menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untuk kakek Danzou."

"Aku yang memberi ide!" Tiba-tiba yang rambut kuning berteriak dengan semangat sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan betapa polosnya dia, "Aku juga yang mengajak kami semua berkumpul di halaman waktu itu!" teriaknya polos. Melihat itu, sang polisi tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Yah, mereka memang masih anak kecil.

Tanpa berniat basa-basi lagi, akhirnya polisi itu memutuskan untuk langsung ke inti saja, "Ya sudah, jadi... yang paling ingin kutanyakan adalah... apa kalian tahu dari mana api berasal?" Ketiganya mengangguk—membuat polisi itu mulai berwajah serius, "Apakah kebakaran itu hanya sekedar kecelakaan?" Jeda sejenak, ketiganya menggeleng. Polisi itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Jadi, ada orang yang menyalakan api? Siapa? Apa kalian melihatnya?" Tak perlu hitungan detik, ketiga laki-laki kecil itu kembali mengangguk.

Aura berubah menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Sang polisi memegang perekam suaranya semakin erat, "Siapa yang menyalakan api itu?"

Ketiga anak itu saling menatap satu sama lain lalu mereka tersenyum dengan arti masing-masing di balik senyuman itu.

"Kami."

Polisi di hadapan mereka membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kami berempat yang menyalakan api itu."

Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk si polisi terkejut dalam diam. Tapi dia berusaha tenang, bagaimanapun juga dia harus profesional. Setelah mengusap wajahnya sekali, polisi kembali melanjutkan, "Kenapa?"

Si rambut pirang berkata, "Kan tadi kami sudah bilang, kami menyiapkan strategi untuk kejutan ulang tahun kakek Danzou."

Si rambut hitam lurus ikut berbicara, "Tepat pukul dua belas malam, kami sudah menyalakan api. Tapi setelah itu, kami baru ingat kalau kami belum beli kue. Yah, kami memang tidak punya uang untuk membeli kue sih."

"La-Lalu?" Sang polisi mulai tak dapat menyembunyikan getaran di dalam suaranya. Dia menatap ketiga anak di hadapannya yang menatapnya polos. Kini tatapannya terfokus pada yang duduk di ujung kanan dari mereka, memiliki iris _onyx _yang tajam dan terlihat yang paling dingin dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Melihat polisi menatapnya, hanya membuat laki-laki kecil itu membuang wajahnya. Walau begitu, dia tetap ikut menjawab.

"Kami tidak mungkin berhenti hanya karena kami tidak mempunyai kue."

Si polisi menoleh sepenuhnya pada laki-laki kecil berambut _raven _tersebut. Tepat saat itu, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Si rambut _raven _memicingkan kedua matanya. Secara berurutan, dari si rambut pirang, lalu si rambut hitam lurus, kemudian yang terakhir si rambut _raven _tersebut kembali berbicara.

"Api sudah dinyalakan, kami tidak mau berhenti di tengah jalan!"

"Karena itu kami masuk ke dalam kamar kakek Danzou yang sedang tidur lelap."

"Dan kami berempat menaruh api ke tubuh kakek Danzou secara bersama-sama."

Sang polisi terkejut, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

Mendapat teriakan seperti itu, yang rambut pirang dan rambut hitam lurus terkejut. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa sementara yang rambut _raven _kembali berbicara, "Kenapa kau marah? Kupikir menyalakan api yang membakar lilin saat orang berulang tahun itu adalah hal yang sudah umum." Kedua tangan polisi itu mengepal.

"Kalau kami menyalakan api untuk membakar orang yang ulang tahun itu sendiri, lantas apa bedanya?"

Mendengar perkataan teman mereka itu, yang rambut pirang kembali bersemangat, "Ya ya! Dia benar! Dan pak polisi, apakah kau tahu? Setelah kami membakar kakek Danzou, kakek Danzou langsung menari kegirangan di atas tempat tidur!" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar tak berdosa, "Iya, 'kan?" tanyanya pada temannya yang berambut hitam lurus.

Si pemilik rambut hitam lurus itu kembali tersenyum.

"Iya."

Kedua matanya tak jauh beda dari yang berambut _raven. _Bedanya dia lebih terlihat mengejek. Membuat sang polisi tak sanggup menahan emosinya setelah ini.

"Di depan kakek Danzou yang diselimuti api, kami tertawa bersama dan berteriak—"

Ketiga anak itu mengangkat kedua tangan mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan.

"—SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KAKEK KAMI YANG TERSAYANG!"

Dan di detik selanjutnya, sang polisi hanya bisa menatap mereka miris.

Aah...

...dunia ini sudah sangat rusak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Red is a color_

_Blood is a paint_

_Knife is a paint tool_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warnings : AU, Semi-OOC, (Hard) Gore, Bloody, etc**_

_**Main Charas : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Haruno Sakura**_

_**June 13th, 2014**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Victim is an object_

_Their scream is a song_

_Their tears is a satisfaction_

**.**

_And kill... is an art_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PSYCHOPATH**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pembunuhan sadis akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak ya, mengerikan sekali."

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna _soft pink _bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut membuka tutup koran yang sedari tadi sudah ada di tangannya. Kedua matanya mengernyit ngeri melihat deret berita yang tiada habisnya ditulis di salah satu media informasi tersebut, "Lihat, sekarang sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya! Polisi zaman sekarang payah nih, masa' pelakunya tidak ketemu-ketemu!?" cerocos Sakura tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sakura, kau berisik," Di sisi lain, seorang laki-laki meresponnya sembari memainkan cat warnanya. Memadukan satu warna dengan warna lain hingga memunculkan suatu warna yang baru. Cara yang bagus untuk menghemat pembelian alat lukis. Laki-laki bernama Sai itu masih berwajah datar saat dia menambahkan kata-katanya, "Bukan hanya aku, Sasuke dan Naruto juga terganggu karena keberisikanmu. Mereka hanya tak berani mengatakannya," Setelah itu, Sai kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya.

"Bohong! Bohong! Aku tidak merasa terganggu kok, Sakura-_chan!_" Belum sempat Sakura menimpali perkataan Sai, sosok Uzumaki Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari dapur sembari mengaduk-aduk sesuatu entah apa. Sakura dan Sai langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan heran sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Tenang Sakura-_chan, _suaramu adalah melodiku~"

Yah, mulai lagi. Sai memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan kembali melukis. Sakura sendiri bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding mendengar gombalan teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Gadis itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Kau dan Sasuke akan memasak apa?" tanyanya kepada Naruto—meskipun kedua matanya melirik ke dalam dapur kecil mereka.

"Entahlah, _Teme_ menyuruhku mengaduk tomat seperti ini, pasti makanan aneh la—"

"Aku mendengarmu, _Dobe._"

Sakura tertawa mendengar suara Uchiha Sasuke dari dalam dapur yang dibalas Naruto dengan teriakan kekesalan. Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto kembali berlari ke dalam dapur hanya untuk mengomeli Sasuke dengan meledak-ledak seperti biasa—yang tentunya tidak akan pernah dipedulikan Sasuke. Hari ini memang giliran Sasuke dan Naruto yang memasak untuk mereka, setiap hari berganti giliran. Kadang Sai dan Sakura, Naruto dan Sakura, Naruto dan Sai, Sasuke dan Sai, atau Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ya benar, mereka berempat adalah remaja berumur delapan belas tahun yang sebatang kara dan tinggal bersama sejak kecil.

Sejak kasus tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Bagaikan debu yang diterbangkan oleh angin hingga tak bersisa, keempat remaja itu bahkan sepertinya tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi tiga belas tahun silam. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah mereka sudah bersama sejak awal, oleh karena itu tidak ada salahnya pula mereka akan tinggal bersama sampai akhir. Rasanya seperti ingatan mereka dihapus dan dibuat ulang entah oleh siapa. Masih menjadi misteri.

Untuk pendapatan sehari-hari, setidaknya mereka dapat bertahan dengan pekerjaan kecil masing-masing. Sai yang memang memiliki bakat melukis, terkadang membuatkan ilustrasi untuk majalah atau sekedar menjual hasil lukisannya pada orang lain. Sasuke yang paling pendiam dan dingin di antara mereka berempat, bekerja sebagai penjual koran di jalanan setiap lima kali dalam seminggu.

Sakura yang penuh perhatian menjadi _baby sitter _setengah hari—sama seperti Sasuke, dia juga hanya datang ke rumah majikannya lima kali dalam seminggu. Naruto yang paling bersemangat sayangnya memiliki pekerjaan yang serabutan dan tidak pasti, kadang menjadi penjual koran, kadang menjadi tukang ojek—sepertinya dia mengambil segala jenis pekerjaan yang ditawarkan padanya.

Walau begitu... di tengah kejamnya dunia ini... mereka bahagia.

Ya, mereka bahagia.

Karena mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

Gadis Haruno yang masih tersenyum itu terus memperhatikan punggung Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdebat lagi seperti biasa. Sesekali dia tertawa, mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke ke Naruto atau sebaliknya. Di sisi lain, Sai ikut memperhatikan Sakura. Sai tersenyum dalam diam—ikut merasa senang melihat kedamaian di rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja Sai enggan menunjukkannya, jika Sakura akan melihat ke arahnya, Sai akan langsung kembali berwajah datar dan melanjutkan lukisannya yang belum selesai.

Naruto sudah berhenti mengomel—sepertinya dia kelelahan. Namun Sakura masih tertawa di belakang mereka. Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memotong bawang dan menoleh ke belakang. Sakura masih tertawa beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Tawa Sakura berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Tanpa Naruto dan Sai sadari...

...sepasang iris hijau _emerald _dan hitam _onyx _itu bertatapan penuh arti.

"Hoi, _Teme!_"

"Sakura."

Tersentak secara bersamaan, Sasuke langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dengan sigap melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong bawang sementara Naruto di sampingnya kembali menanyakan menu apa yang akan mereka masak hari ini. Sakura pun sama, dia langsung berpura-pura sibuk melihat ke kanan dan kiri seperti orang bingung meskipun Sai yang tadi baru memanggilnya kini menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"A-Apa Sai?" Sakura bertanya dengan ling lung. Tidak langsung mendapat jawaban dari Sai, membuatnya berkata lagi, "Apa sih? Kau seperti sedang menatap orang aneh saja."

Sai menghela napas, "Memang," Laki-laki itu kembali menggerakkan kuasnya, "Malam ini aku ingin pergi, ada urusan," lanjut Sai.

"Hah? Lagi!?"

_**TIK**_

Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tanpa perlu membalikkan badan, keduanya menatap lurus hadapan mereka dalam diam. Walau begitu, Sakura tak menyadarinya. Dia kembali bicara pada Sai dengan nada kesal yang tak dapat ditahannya, "Kemarin Naruto, lusa kemarin Sasuke, lalu sebelumnya kau. Dan sekarang kau mau pergi lagi? Terus saja begitu bergantian!" teriak Sakura. Kali ini sebelum berkata sesuatu lagi, gadis cantik itu menoleh dan menatap punggung Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura meremas lengannya sendiri, menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian, "...Aku merindukan masa-masa dimana kita masih bisa makan malam berempat... apa itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi?"

Pertanyaan telak Sakura itu berhasil membuat suasana hening di antara mereka semua. Sakura berulang kali menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dalam gerakan lambat. Ketiga laki-laki di sana tidak ada yang menyahut. Naruto melirik Sasuke sedikit bingung, namun Sasuke tidak merespon. Dia justru melirik ke arah yang berlawanan, seperti memikirkan hal lain. Sementara Sai... dia tetap menatap lurus lukisannya. Tatapan yang kosong, datar, seakan dia tidak memikirkan atau mempedulikan apapun.

Sampai akhirnya Sai tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, menimbulkan suara gaduh kursi yang bergeser di dalam rumah kecil mereka berempat. Sakura sedikit kaget, dia menatap Sai harap-harap cemas. Sasuke dan Naruto juga melirik ke sumber suara walau itu tidak membuat keduanya sampai menolehkan kepala mereka. Tidak ada suara lagi hingga Sakura memberanikan dirinya membuka mulutnya, "Sai—"

"Maaf, Sakura."

Tiba-tiba Sai mulai membereskan peralatan lukisnya dengan cepat—kecuali kertas hasil lukisannya yang entah mengapa sengaja dia tinggal di tempatnya. Sai mengambil tas itu dan mengaitkannya pada sebelah bahunya. Dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka. Sakura mungkin akan mengejarnya seandainya Sai tidak tersenyum kemudian berkata...

"Aku kehabisan cat warna merah."

Dan detik selanjutnya, Sai sudah menutup pintunya dengan keras. Sosok pelukis itu telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan ketiga teman sejak kecilnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih dan kecewanya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Naruto sudah melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik sahabatnya yang telah kembali memotong bawang, "_Ne, _Sasuke," bisik Naruto pelan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak meresponnya. Uchiha itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kali ini Naruto mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak mau meresponnya. Akhirnya setelah sekali lagi melirik ke arah Sakura dengan khawatir, Uzumaki itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri. Dari suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, Naruto dapat menebak Sakura telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Belum waktunya.

Belum.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Ini mimpi buruk."

"Kalau ini memang mimpi buruk, kita tidak akan berada di dalam situasi ini selamanya, bodoh."

"Tapi—"

"Dia benar, kita sudah tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang. Ini kenyataan."

"Lebih tepatnya kita tidak akan bisa berhenti."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi... sudah tiga belas tahun... aku—maaf—maafkan aku..."

"Bukan cuma kau, aku... dan dia juga."

"Apa ini kutukan dari kakek Danzou?"

"Mana ada kutukan di dunia ini, kalaupun ada... aku ragu kita memang dikutuk."

"Kalau bukan dikutuk lalu apa!? Kenapa kita jadi seperti ini?"

"Jawabannya mudah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kita telah kecanduan... karena kita menikmatinya."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Kali ini, pembunuhan ke sebelas.

Dari hari ke hari, cara pembunuhan yang dilakukan semakin sadis. Tidak pernah ada ciri khas yang sama dari pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu. Diperkirakan pelaku pembunuhan adalah orang yang berbeda. Yang sama hanyalah... tubuh mayat-mayat yang ditemukan tak pernah terlihat utuh. Entah apa alasannya, belum ada yang tahu.

"Sepertinya pelaku ini benar-benar kelainan jiwa."

Salah seorang polisi investigasi bergumam di tengah pemungutan tubuh-tubuh mayat yang berserakan dimana-mana. Wajar kalau dia kesal, badan utama mayat dipaku di dinding—akan butuh waktu untuk melepaskannya, kedua kaki dari selangkangan dan kedua tangan dari bahu semuanya dipisah dari badan utama dan jatuh berserakan. Belum lagi kepalanya yang entah dimana sekarang. Darah? Jangan ditanya, cairan merah itu telah membentang di bawah kaki para polisi—seperti genangan air lengket yang menjijikkan.

"Inspektur Kakashi! Kami telah menemukan kepalanya!" Teriakan salah seorang polisi di depan saluran air membuat beberapa polisi termasuk yang dipanggil menoleh. Hatake Kakashi menelan ludahnya kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati posisi yang dimaksud.

Dan benar perkataan polisi itu, di dalam saluran air yang tersumbat, bagian bawah kepala—hanya dari setengah tulang hidung sampai leher—telah ditemukan. Petugas forensik segera mengambilnya dari sana. Para polisi lain mengernyit jijik, apalagi mengingat warna tengkoraknya terlihat. Belum sempat Kakashi kembali bertanya, polisi lain di belakangnya tiba-tiba berkata, "Inspektur, kami menemukan bagian kepala atas di saluran air seberang sana."

Kakashi segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya membulat melihat polisi yang ternyata masih masuk bagian petugas forensik tersebut telah memegang bagian kepala atas yang tentunya dari rambut hingga setengah hidung yang terpotong. Kedua mata korban yang melotot masih setia di tempatnya. Bahkan Kakashi merasa dirinya diperhatikan korban tersebut, hingga Kakashi memaksa kedua matanya melihat ke arah lain. Kali ini berbeda dari pembunuhan sebelumnya yang telah melepaskan kedua bola mata dari korbannya secara paksa dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Untuk korban yang ini... sepertinya yang hilang hanya otaknya," Sang petugas forensik kembali berbicara. Dia berinisiatif membawa kepala bagian atas itu ke dalam kantong mayat berwarna kuning. Semua bagian tubuh telah terkumpul, "dari data yang dikumpulkan, diperkirakan korban bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba, umur dua puluh tahun, penjaga pom bensin yang kebetulan kemarin mendapat giliran _shift _malam. Menurut teman-teman korban, jalan sempit yang hampir selalu sepi ini memang jalan pintasnya menuju rumahnya. Mungkin dia diserang saat akan pulang atau akan mengambil sesuatu ke rumahnya."

Inspektur yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan melawan gravitasi itu mengangguk asal, "Bagus, selidiki lebih lanjut. Mungkin saja ada saksi mata yang terlewatkan," ucapnya. Petugas forensik tersebut menjawab patuh atasannya dan segera pergi dari posisinya. Kakashi menghela napas, dia mengusap wajahnya dan sesekali menarik maskernya untuk mendapatkan udara lebih—walau dia tidak benar-benar membuka masker itu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa heran, Kakashi?"

Pria Hatake itu menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati wakilnya yang teah berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi serius. Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu, Gai?"

Maito Gai berdehem pelan, "Inuzuka Kiba tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akimichi Chouji yang menjadi korban sebelumnya. Begitu pula Akimichi Chouji dengan korban yang sebelumnya. Sepertinya pelaku gila ini memilih korbannya secara acak sesuka hati," jelasnya setengah menggerutu. Pria tua berambut _bob _tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya mendenguskan napasnya keras-keras.

Kakashi mendengus menahan tawa, "Jangan bilang kau baru menyadari itu," Ucapan Kakashi yang berniat menyindirnya itu membuat Gai mendelik, "yah hahaha, tapi aku mengerti. Kemungkinannya kecil pembunuhan-pembunuhan sadis ini dimotivasi oleh dendam."

"Benar, semakin ke sini terlihat seperti... dia sedang bermain," Gai menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat frustasi, "Kau tahu, seperti anak kecil yang suka memberantakkan mainan-mainannya, namun begitu dia selesai bermain, dia tidak mau mengembalikan mainan-mainannya itu ke tempat asalnya," lanjut Gai lagi.

"Dan kita seperti orang tua bodoh yang terus dikerjai untuk membereskan mainan anak kita itu," Kakashi menyahut. Kedua matanya masih setia mengikuti para bawahannya yang berjalan hilir mudik mencoba mencari bukti-bukti yang cukup di lokasi pembunuhan. Gai tidak menyadari sahabat baiknya itu sedang tersenyum miris di balik senyumnya.

Baru setelah Kakashi tertawa pelan, Gai menoleh padanya, "Dengan kata lain, alasan pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah karena dia menikmatinya," Kakashi mengambil bungkus permen penyegarnya dari dalam saku celananya, "dia membunuh orang demi kepuasan pribadinya."

Gai tertawa sinis, "Jadi pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah anak kecil, korban-korban adalah mainannya, dan kita—para polisi—adalah orang tuanya," Pria dengan bulu mata di bawah matanya itu melemaskan kepalan tangan kanannya, "Berarti sudah tugas kita sebagai orang tua untuk memarahi dan menghukum anak nakal itu, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Mendengar itu hanya membuat Kakashi mendengus menahan tawa.

"Seharusnya," Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat, "tapi ada yang bilang anak yang nakal itu adalah anak yang pintar. Tidak mudah menangkapnya."

Perkataan Kakashi itu membuat Gai melirik dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk. Kini kedua polisi itu hanya berdiri di tempat mereka dalam keheningan. Gai mulai merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok lalu menghisapnya. Dua kali hembusan asap rokok yang dikeluarkan Gai sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Kakashi. Pria dengan rambut perak tersebut tetap menatap lurus tubuh Inuzuka Kiba yang masih dipaku di dinding. Kakashi kembali memutar otak. Benarkah pembunuh itu hanya sekedar menikmati? Atau ada alasan lain?

Tapi... apa?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal anak kecil, tidakkah kau teringat akan sesuatu?"

Kakashi menoleh sebagai tanda dia mendengar Gai.

"Kasus besar tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

Pria dengan kedua iris hitam kelam itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Maksudmu... kasus KONOHA?" Gai tidak menjawab, "Bukankah kasus kebakaran itu ditutup sebagai kasus kecelakaan biasa?"

Gai tertawa menyindir, "Waktu itu kau masih ditempatkan di wilayah lain jadi mungkin kau masih belum tahu pasti, 'kan?" Pria berambut hitam _bob _itu membuang batang rokoknya secara asal, "Kasus itu pembunuhan kok, pelakunya sudah diketahui oleh kepolisian. Kenyataan ini harus dirahasiakan dari umum karena jika tidak akan terjadi masalah besar."

"Pelaku—"

"Empat anak kecil berumur lima tahun," Kedua bola mata Kakashi membulat kaget, "mungkin kau akan berkata ini hanya rumor, tapi tidak Kakashi. Inilah kenyataannya," jawab Gai lagi dengan cepat. Seakan tidak memberi waktu untuk Kakashi mencerna kata-katanya. Melihat tidak ada respon lagi dari Kakashi yang masih terkejut, akhirnya Gai menghela napasnya.

"Kau bisa membayangkan... di usia lima tahun, empat anak itu telah menjadi pembunuh tiga puluh orang lebih."

Kakashi menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Dunia sudah gila ya."

Mendengar sindiran itu hanya membuat Kakashi melirik Gai dalam diam, namun tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan salah satu teman baiknya tersebut. Gai masih tertawa kecil, mungkin bermaksud membuat pernyataannya tadi terlihat lucu—walau tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Gai kembali diam, dia mengangguk saat salah satu bawahan mereka telah selesai menganalisis beberapa keadaan.

"Gai."

Tidak menyangka bahwa teman baiknya itu akan memanggilnya, Gai yang tadinya akan berjalan pergi pun menghentikan gerakannya. Pria dengan wajah yang cukup tirus dan berkulit sedikit lebih gelap itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Kakashi. Gai mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya begitu serius.

"Tahun ini... keempat anak kecil itu berumur kurang lebih delapan belas tahun, 'kan?"

Gai diam, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk ragu. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba Kakashi berjalan mendekatinya...

"Aku ingin melihat data-data mereka lebih lengkap."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sudah sewajarnya untuk anak-anak di bawah umur yang melakukan pelanggaran hukum terkena perlakuan khusus yang membedakan hukumannya dari hukuman para pelaku di atas batas umur yang telah ditentukan.

Namun, batas terendah yang diperkirakan untuk anak di bawah umur adalah delapan tahun. Umur delapan sampai dua belas tahun hanya dapat dikenakan tindakan, seperti dikembalikan kepada orang tuanya, ditempatkan pada organisasi sosial, atau diserahkan kepada Negara.

Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak pelaku pembakaran mematikan yang masih berumur lima tahun, tidak mempunyai orang tua, dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal?

Dalam hal ini, pihak kepolisian sebagai satu-satunya yang mengetahui kebenaran di balik kasus tiga belas tahun yang lalu akhirnya mengambil langkah sendiri. Pengakuan palsu dibuat, keempat anak itu diberi tempat tinggal di salah satu markas yang jauh dari lokasi kejadian, mereka dirawat oleh dua sampai tiga psikiater yang sekaligus bertugas untuk memperbaiki kondisi psikis mereka. Rumor-rumor soal keempat anak itupun mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang seiring bertambahnya waktu. Dan di umur lima belas tahun, akhirnya mereka dikembalikan ke tempat asal mereka. Keempat anak itu setuju untuk tinggal di KONOHA yang telah dibangun ulang untuk tempat tinggal mereka yang baru.

Walau sudah dilepas, tentu saja mereka masih berada di bawah pengawasan polisi. Hanya saja sayang sekali pengawasan itu hanya bertahan selama dua tahun. Sedikit demi sedikit, tanpa perlu memberi tahu keempat anak yang bersangkutan, polisi-polisi mundur dari tugas mengawasi mereka karena merasa mereka berempat sudah aman untuk dilepas.

...begitulah kurang lebih tulisan dari _file-file _yang terkumpul tentang keempat anak tersebut. Hatake Kakashi sesekali melirik jam dinding di hadapannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, namun dia masih enggan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Kakashi menghela napas, dia membereskan tumpukan kertas hasil penyelidikan sepuluh tahun setelah kebakaran naas terjadi. Kini di meja di depannya yang ada hanya empat tumpukan kertas dimana setiap satu tumpukan menjelaskan biodata satu dari empat anak tersebut.

Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya, "Haruskah aku mencurigai mereka?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Siku kanannya menyandar pada pegangan kursi sementara kedua matanya masih memperhatikan foto empat anak itu yang berada di sudut kiri atas tiap tumpukan kertas.

Di saat Kakashi terombang-ambing di dalam pikirannya, sebelah tangannya mengetuk meja di bawahnya. Bagaimana sekarang? Ingin mencurigai, tapi tidak ditemukan bukti kuat apapun. Kakashi menyerah, dia menghela napas dan akhirnya mengumpulkan semuanya untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam map. Sebelum mengembalikan map itu, Kakashi menyempatkan diri untuk membereskan sekitarnya. Dia bermaksud langsung pulang setelah menaruh map tersebut ke rak besi yang telah disediakan.

Setelah merasa cukup bersih, Kakashi membawa map berisi data-data kasus tiga belas tahun lalu itu kemudian membuka rak besi tersebut. Saat akan menaruhnya, Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya melihat amplop coklat yang tidak tergabung dengan map lainnya yang telah tersusun rapi, "Apa ini?" ucapnya seraya mengambil amplop coklat tersebut. Asumsinya mengatakan mungkin amplop coklat itu tadi berada di bawah map yang diambilnya sehingga tak tertangkap perhatiannya.

Dibukanya amplop coklat tersebut lalu Kakashi menarik isinya. Tumpukan kertas yang tidak begitu tebal. Melihat judul di atasnya, Kakashi mulai memasang wajah seriusnya, "Hasil... psikotes?" Dilihat dari tahun dan nama yang tertulis di sana, Kakashi menyimpulkan itu adalah hasil psikotes keempat anak tersebut saat mereka berumur lima belas tahun. Psikotes terakhir sebelum mereka dibebaskan.

Di kertas hasil psikotes itu tertulis...

Hasil yang dituliskan di kertas ini tidak berbeda jauh dari hasil psikotes mereka lima tahun silam. Keempat anak itu adalah empat anak yang sangat cerdas. IQ mereka cenderung berada di atas rata-rata, kisar seratus tiga puluh sampai seratus lima puluh lima. Rasanya aneh bisa ada kebetulan dimana empat anak yang sangat cerdas itu telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai detik ini.

Para psikiater yang pernah merawat mereka sendiri mengakui bahwa IQ yang tinggi itu bukan sekedar hasil belaka. Sudah terbukti dari keseharian mereka yang cepat tanggap dalam menangkap pelajaran-pelajaran yang diberikan. Hanya saja itu juga tergantung dari sifat bawaan mereka masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang paling malas belajar, namun kemampuan logikanya paling tinggi dibanding yang lain. Ada juga yang belajarnya tergantung _mood, _namun kemampuan kuantitatifnya tak tertandingi. Hanya saja untuk kemampuan analogi verbal, keempatnya berada dalam posisi yang cukup seimbang.

Walau begitu... ada satu hal yang membuat para psikiater itu merinding...

...keempat anak jenius itu memiliki potensi menjadi seorang psikopat_._

Psikopat secara harfiah berarti sakit jiwa. Sangat berbeda dari orang gila, seorang psikopat sadar sepenuhnya atas perbuatannya. Keempat anak itu memang antisosial—para psikiater pernah mencoba untuk menggabungkan empat anak itu dengan anak-anak yang lain, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Dan antisosial itu sendiri adalah salah satu cirinya.

Dari sini, Kakashi semakin membaca dengan teliti. Salah satu psikiater yang penasaran pernah menguji mereka saat mereka berumur sembilan tahun. Psikiater itu ingin tahu seberapa jauh sisi psikopat yang mereka miliki. Dia menanyakan pada keempat anak itu, seandainya mereka berada di posisi yang harus membunuh ayam atau manusia. Jika membunuh ayam, mereka akan diejek manusia selamanya. Jika mereka membunuh manusia, ayam akan mematuk mereka seumur hidup. Mana yang akan mereka pilih dan mengapa?

Jawaban anak pertama...

"Bunuh manusia saja dulu, mereka yang paling merepotkan. Ayam bisa apa sih? Diinjak sampai tulang leher mereka patah juga selesai."

Jawaban anak kedua...

"Aku setuju dengan dia. Tapi aku malas kerja dua kali, jadi kalau bisa aku ingin membunuh ayam dan manusia itu secara bersamaan."

Jawaban anak ketiga...

"Membunuh ayam itu terlalu cepat, tidak akan terasa. Membunuh manusia lebih ada tantangannya."

Jawaban anak keempat...

"Memakai tipu muslihat agar manusia itu membunuh ayam terlebih dahulu, baru aku yang membunuh manusianya."

Psikiater itu merasa dirinya mulai ketakutan. Entah mengapa sepasang mata keempat anak itu terasa begitu menakutinya. Akhirnya psikiater itu mencoba bertanya, "Tidakkah terpikir oleh kalian untuk membunuh ayam saja? Maksudku, kita juga manusia—"

"Apa bedanya?"

Keempat anak itu tersenyum mengejek...

"Membunuh ayam dengan membunuh manusia... apa bedanya?"

Kedua tangan Kakashi yang memegang kertas-kertas mulai bergetar. Pria dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu menggertakkan giginya, "Sudah kuduga, mereka mencurigakan," Dengan penuh emosi tak tersampaikan, Kakashi membalik kertas itu dengan kasar. Dan sesuai dugaannya, masih ada tulisan di sana. Tulisan yang membuat kedua bola mata Kakashi membulat.

Di antara keempat anak yang memiliki potensi menjadi psikopat itu, ada satu anak yang memiliki potensi paling tinggi. Namun berdasarkan data, anak itu seperti tidak sadar atau tidak ingat setelah dia melakukan hal-hal yang menentang aturan... dengan kata lain, dia berkemungkinan besar memiliki dua kepribadian. Dia bukan yang paling cerdas dari ketiga anak yang lain, bahkan bisa dibilang dia yang terlihat paling normal. Kakashi segera teringat dengan penjelasan psikopat itu sendiri...

_**Pribadi psikopat selain memiliki IQ yang luar biasa tinggi, mereka cenderung berpenampilan sempurna, pandai bertutur kata, mempesona, mempunyai daya tarik luar biasa dan menyenangkan.**_

"Sial."

Kakashi segera mengumpulkan semua data dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Semoga apa yang dia takuti, tidak benar-benar terjadi.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hah... hah..."

"_**Sedang apa aku di sini?"**_

"Ugh... hah hah..."

"_**Sungguh... aku sedang apa?"**_

"Hi... Hihi..."

"_**Aku sadar... aku sepenuhnya sadar... tapi—"**_

"Mau kemana, tuan?"

"—_**aku tidak bisa berhenti."**_

"Jangan pergi... bukankah... kau yang tadi memanggilku?"

Di tengah gelapnya malam ditambah sunyinya terowongan besar yang jarang dilewati itu membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Yang terlihat dari jauh hanya bayangan hitam seorang pria yang berusaha lari menjauh entah dari apa. Tubuhnya menghalangi cahaya, sehingga dari belakang dia terlihat seperti siluet belaka. Dia berkali-kali melihat ke belakang, hanya untuk membuatnya semakin berkeringat dan berlari sembari berteriak ketakutan.

"JANGAN! JANGAN KEJAR AKU, BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya di tengah getaran ketakutannya. Genangan air mata berkumpul di ujung-ujung matanya. Sungguh sial nasibnya. Setelah bangkrut dari pekerjaannya, pria bernama Hanzo itu mabuk-mabukan sampai dia ditendang keluar dari bar. Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, dia berjalan melewati jalan yang sepi... namun harus berakhir seperti ini.

Sebenarnya yang mengejarnya sendiri tidak berlari. Dia hanya berjalan cepat, sambil sesekali mengetukkan ujung golok besar di tangannya pada jalan hingga menimbulkan suara _horror _yang menakutkan. Seolah pembunuh sadis yang dikabarkan muncul akhir-akhir ini tersebut memang berniat memojokkannya dengan rasa takut. Kepala Hanzo mulai terasa pusing, saat merasa dia sudah berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari sang pembunuh, pria tua itu mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam salah satu got di sana.

Suara ujung golok yang diketukkan kembali terdengar. Hanzo memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin lari lagi, kakinya sudah terlanjur mati rasa. Sekarang satu-satunya cara adalah melawan. Dia pasti bisa. Dia pasti bisa melawan. Hanzo menyeringai kecil di tengah deru napasnya yang tidak teratur.

Toh, lawannya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa.

Hanzo bersembunyi di balik tembok. Menunggu sampai pembunuh itu berjalan melewati terowongan dan dia akan langsung menyergapnya. Dia mengawasi dari suara ketukan yang perlahan tapi pasti terdengar semakin kencang.

_**TUK**_

_**TUK**_

_**TUK**_

_**TUK**_

Tiba-tiba suara berhenti. Hanzo mengernyit curiga, dia tetap menunggu sabar sembari berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini sampai akhirnya—

_**CRAK!**_

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Hanzo berteriak histeris tatkala ujung golok tiba-tiba menancap dalam pada tembok tepat di depan matanya. Pria dengan rambut putih itu segera memundurkan wajahnya dengan degup jantung yang berdetak menggila. Wajahnya memucat melihat si pembunuh yang disinari cahaya bulan itu menatapnya dingin.

"Lho... kok tidak kena, ya?" tanyanya kecewa.

Hanzo menggertakkan giginya, "KAU! BRENGSEK! DASAR JALANG!"—_**BHUAG! **_Hanzo menendang perut gadis itu hingga jatuh terjerembap ke belakang. Saat sang gadis merintih kesakitan sembari berusaha berdiri, Hanzo mengambil golok yang menancap di hadapannya dengan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Khu... Khu khu khu... ini salahmu," Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, hingga dia bisa menatap kedua mata Hanzo yang tidak teratur—seperti orang gila yang sebenarnya. Walau begitu, rasa sakit di lututnya membuat si gadis tetap duduk di tempatnya, "salahmu... semua salahmu... aku—aku tidak berdosa karena membunuhmu. A-Aku bukan pembunuh, aku pahlawan—ya! Aku pahlawan yang akan membunuh si pembunuh berantai! Ha... ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam, tanpa merubah posisinya. Sekali lagi cahaya bulan menyinari wajahnya. Hanzo yang kini bisa melihat lebih jelas kembali terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna.

Iris hijau _emerald _yang indah.

Rambut berwarna _soft pink _yang terlihat lembut.

Bibir tipis yang ranum dan menggoda.

Betapa cantiknya pembunuh yang sedang menatapnya dingin tersebut.

Pikiran picik mulai menghampiri kepala Hanzo. Keadaannya sangat menguntungkan, senjata satu-satunya gadis itu berada di tangannya, sedangkan si gadis sekarang tak bisa bergerak karena lututnya terluka. Hanzo kembali tersenyum menyeringai—senyum yang menjijikkan. Ada mangsa empuk yang menggairahkan di hadapannya, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan saja?

Hanzo berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapannya. Kedua alis gadis itu sempat mengernyit jijik melihat wajah Hanzo yang hanya berjarak beberapa _centi _dari wajahnya, "Sekali lagi... ini salahmu khu khu khu..." Tangan Hanzo menyentuh pipi putih si gadis, "...kau terlalu cantik dan menggoda untuk pekerjaan kotor seperti ini. Aah, layani aku sayang—"

"Haruno Sakura."

"...Hah?" Hanzo tersentak kaget saat gadis itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku biasa memberi tahu namaku terlebih dahulu pada manusia yang akan kubunuh," lanjut gadis yang benar bernama Sakura itu dengan tenang. Perkataan ini sempat membuat Hanzo tertegun, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA jadi kau masih berpikir kau bisa membunuhku? Meskipun wajahmu sangat cantik seperti malaikat, ternyata otakmu dungu seperti kerbau ya sayang," kata Hanzou. Sakura kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "apapun itu, aku tidak peduli khu khu. Ayo bersenang-senang dulu, Sa—"

_**DOOR**_

Yang Hanzo ingat, wajah Sakura tidak berubah sama sekali saat dia berteriak kesakitan karena tembakan yang tepat mengenai bahunya. Tubuh Hanzo langsung jatuh ke bawah—Sakura dengan cepat menghindari tubuh Hanzo yang tadinya akan jatuh di atasnya. Hanzo menggelepar di atas tanah sembari memegangi bahunya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Sakura kini berhasil berdiri dan melupakan rasa sakit di lututnya.

Seseorang yang menembak tadi ikut memperlihatkan dirinya. Dia turun dari atas jalan raya lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya dalam diam. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menatap Sakura khawatir—walau tidak begitu terlihat karena ekspresinya yang datar. Laki-laki bernama Sai itu menggenggam erat pegangan pistolnya.

"Saku—"

"Jadi hari ini... kau, Sai?" Bagaikan orang lain, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat bingung sesaat namun sedetik kemudian tidak mempedulikan semuanya, "Ya sudahlah, lucu sekali kalian bergantian setiap hari hanya untuk membereskan sisa kesenanganku," Suara langkah kaki yang muncul di belakang Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget saat menoleh, "lho—"

"—ternyata hari ini kalian bertiga datang." Mengesampingkan kedua matanya yang terlihat kosong, Sakura tersenyum riang, "Bagus deh, kita berempat bisa berkumpul lagi di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Sakura," Uchiha Sasuke melangkah maju, membiarkan dirinya terkena jelas sinar bulan yang semakin terang, "aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Apa kau masih ingat menu makan malam tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat Sai dan Uzumaki Naruto menatapnya.

"...Hm?"

Sakura memegang dahunya sendiri—terlihat berpikir. Meskipun begitu, baik Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto tahu jawaban Sakura pasti...

"Apa ya? Eh? Memangnya tadi kita makan?"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rasanya baru saja tadi dia, Sakura, dan Naruto sedang makan malam sembari tertawa karena mengejek Naruto yang memotong tomat kebesaran di dalam sup mereka. Walau begitu, dia tidak akan kaget. Tidak. Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya sekarang, seraya menepuk punggungnya. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat.

Karena Sakura sebelum dan setelah tidur adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda.

Kalau diingat lagi, hal ini sudah diketahui Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto jauh sebelumnya. Sai yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu, waktu mereka berempat masih dirawat oleh psikiater, sebelum tidur Sakura sangat takut dengan anjing tetangga yang selalu mengejarnya. Di rumah hanya ada dia dan Sakura—Sasuke, Naruto, dan sang psikiater pergi entah kemana. Sai ingat dia memang sempat melihat Sakura berjalan tanpa menoleh padanya segera setelah bangun tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu kembali dengan dua tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Sai yang kaget langsung bertanya ada apa. Sakura tidak menjawab apapun tapi dia mengajak Sai mengikutinya, mereka berjalan ke belakang rumah tetangga mereka tersebut dan Sai hanya bisa terpaku kaget melihat kepala anjing yang selalu mengganggu Sakura itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Di tengah panik, Sai buru-buru menggali kuburan dan memasukkan tubuh anjing itu asal ke dalam kuburannya kemudian mengajak Sakura kembali pulang ke rumah. Setelah membersihkan tangan Sakura dari darah, Sai menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur sementara dia memikirkan apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Namun kenyataan lain yang mengejutkan adalah setelah bangun tidur Sakura kembali menjadi Sakura yang selalu terlihat ceria dan normal. Seolah dia lupa sepenuhnya dengan apa yang baru saja dia perbuat. Hal ini pun perlahan tapi pasti mulai diketahui Sasuke dan Naruto.

Awalnya semua itu bisa ditahan dan disembunyikan dari psikiater mereka... sampai akhirnya tiba waktunya mereka lepas dari para psikiater tersebut. Ketiga pemuda itu tidak akan menampik seandainya mereka dituduh tak jauh beda dari Sakura. Karena mau tak mau mereka juga menyukai darah yang menempel di tangan mereka, potongan-potongan tubuh korban yang mereka buat seartistik mungkin. Ah, menyenangkan, indah, mereka semua menyukainya.

Waktu dimana Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa haus akan darah akhirnya tiba. Sai, Sasuke, Naruto sepakat untuk tidak memberi tahu Sakura yang sebenarnya karena mereka tak ingin menyakiti hati teman sejak kecil mereka itu. Semua dimulai dari jatuhnya korban pertama pembunuhan sadis tersebut, Sakura hanya membunuh dan sedikit mengotak-atik tubuh korbannya. Setelah itu, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto akan secara bergantian membereskan sisa pekerjaan Sakura dengan semakin memberantakkan tubuh korban mereka hingga terlihat seperti seni abstrak yang indah sekaligus menyamarkan bukti-bukti yang bisa saja mengarah ke Sakura.

"Setan... KALIAN SETAN!" Hanzo yang kembali berteriak membuat perhatian keempatnya mengarah padanya. Pria tua itu berkata dengan mulut berbusa, "Kalian... kalian tidak akan selamat! Psikopat gila! Mati kalian bedebah!" teriaknya di tengah-tengah putus asa.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal—_**DHUAK—**_menendang wajah Hanzo dengan keras hingga tiga giginya keluar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hanzo kembali berteriak histeris. Dan kali ini Naruto yang maju, "KAU SENDIRI BERISIK, PAK TUA!"—_**KREK—**_menginjak kepala pria yang lebih tua itu, Naruto menyandarkan sebelah tangannya di atas lututnya.

"Sa-Sakit huhu... sakit—"

"Sepertinya aku harus menembak kakinya agar dia tidak kabur,"—_**DOR DOR—**_dan kedua kaki Hanzo kini berlubang. Sai memasang senyum palsunya, "Nah, ayam ini sudah siap dipotong."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalian membuat semuanya menjadi terlalu mudah, tapi terima kasih," Gadis yang telah memasuki kepribadiannya yang lain itu mengambil goloknya yang sedari tadi terabaikan, "aku senang sekali, sudah lama aku menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Bersama kalian berempat, melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan."

"Jangan bicara begitu," Sai sudah berada di belakang Sakura, menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala gadis itu.

Sasuke berjongkok hingga kini dia sejajar dengan Sakura yang menatapnya polos, "Kau bisa meminta kami melakukan hal menyenangkan bersamamu kapan saja," Uchiha itu terdiam dan berusaha tersenyum—walau sangat tipis.

"Ya ya, kita kan sudah bersama selama delapan belas tahun, Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto semakin menekan kepala di bawahnya dan tersenyum lima jari, "Kau tidak perlu meragukan kami!" lanjutnya senang.

Mendengar itu, akhirnya Sakura kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Sekarang kembali ke tujuan utama. Mereka berempat kembali memasang wajah serius, menatap Hanzo dengan kedua mata yang telah haus akan darah. Hanzo menangis lirih.

"Maaf... maafkan aku..."

_**JLEB**_

Golok ditusukkan pada perut Hanzo hingga tembus ke belakang. Hanzo ingin berteriak, namun tak mampu. Sakura memutar goloknya di dalam perut Hanzo tersebut. Mengacak-acak isi perut yang mungkin sebagian sudah terlilit di golok kesayangan gadis tersebut, "A... A... Akh—akh," Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hanzo.

"Kau tadi... berniat memperkosa Sakura," Sasuke kembali berdiri, berjalan ke bawah melihat selangkangan Hanzo yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke mendengus seraya mengangkat kakinya, "Benar, 'kan?"

_**DHUAK**_

"Aaakh—Aa—"

_**DHUAK**_

_**BHUG**_

_**BHUAG**_

Kelamin pria tua itu terus ditendang Sasuke dengan keras. Sai tersenyum melihat itu, lalu—"Sasuke,"—dia melempar pistolnya yang langsung ditangkap Sasuke. Hanzo menatap panik Sasuke yang telah memposisikan moncong pistol sejajar dengan kelaminnya.

_**DOR**_

"UWAAAAKH AAAA—"

"Berisik sekali," Naruto menutup mulut Hanzo dengan memasukkan ujung sepatunya pada mulut pria tersebut. Naruto tersenyum sadis melihat mulut Hanzo yang terus mengeluarkan darah karena isinya diacak-acak dengan ujung sepatunya. Dan kali ini, Naruto semakin menekan ujung sepatunya ke dalam, bersiap membuat mulut Hanzo robek, "Hahahaha sepertinya sepatuku sangat enak ya?"

Sai yang sedari tadi menganggur akhirnya mendekati Sakura, "Hei, bisakah kau membuka lukanya lebih lebar?" Sakura menurut, dia mencabut goloknya lalu menusukkannya lagi hingga lubang luka di perutnya terlihat semakin lebar. Sai mengambil toplesnya, mengumpulkan darah Hanzo yang mengalir. Melihat tatapan bingung Sakura padanya, Sai berkata, "Aku kehabisan cat warna merah, Sakura."

Tidak berhenti sampai situ, keempatnya menyiksa Hanzo secara bergantian. Hingga akhirnya Hanzo tak kuat dan menghembuskan napas terakhir. Menyadari itu, Sai menyimpulkan untuk sudah waktunya memotong-motong tubuh Hanzo. Naruto berjongkok, hanya untuk mengambil kedua bola mata Hanzo langsung dengan kedua tangan kosong. Mengaduk posisi mata manusia adalah kegiatan favorit Uzumaki tersebut. Karena golok dipakai Sakura untuk memisahkan kepala Hanzo, Sasuke memilih alternatif lain dengan memakai batu besar dan menghancurkan sendi lengan Hanzo dari bahu sampai mudah dicabut dengan tangan kosong.

Sai mengambil buku gambar kecilnya dan mulai menggambar kondisi terakhir Hanzo untuk koleksinya. Di saat itulah, telinganya menangkap suatu suara, "Siapa?" Pertanyaan Sai membuat kegiatan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto terhenti. Mereka berempat memasang ekspresi waspada.

Karena merasa tak perlu bersembunyi lagi, akhirnya Hatake Kakashi menunjukkan sosoknya. Melihat seragam polisi yang Kakashi kenakan membuat Sai mengernyit jijik. Teringat lagi masa-masa saat mereka berempat terkekang kebebasannya oleh anjing masyarakat tersebut. Kakashi sendiri berusaha tenang, mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan meskipun dia telah memegang pistolnya.

Kakashi tahu dia terlalu bodoh karena memilih mengambil resiko untuk memperhatikan keempat anak psikopat itu di malam seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dia hanya sendiri, "A-Angkat kedua tangan kalian dan menyerahlah!" Kakashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua bola matanya bergerak tak tenang, "Teman-temanku ada di sekitar sini, kalian sudah terke—"

"_Ne, _polisi..."

Sai tersenyum palsu sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"...apa kau tahu tanda-tanda orang yang sedang berbohong?"

Polisi berambut perak itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sasuke dan Naruto ikut maju, sementara tangan Naruto menyuruh Sakura tetap berada di belakangnya. Kini Sasuke yang bicara, "Tubuh bergetar tak tenang, kedua mata tidak fokus, menggigit bibir bawah, keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya."

Naruto tertawa meremehkan, "Gertakan kosongmu menarik, tapi tidak cukup pintar," Naruto menoleh pada Sakura, "Bagaimana nih, Sakura-_chan? _Dia sudah melihat kita," katanya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa bertanya, Naruto?" Gadis itu mengangkat goloknya, mengacungkan ujung golok ke arah Kakashi yang mulai menelan ludah gugup. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Sai tetap memasang wajah datar, sementara Naruto menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tentu saja kita tinggal membunuhnya."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Pembunuhan ke dua belas.

Dan mungkin... bisa dibilang yang ke tiga belas juga.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, ada dua korban langsung di tempat. Para masyarakat kembali dilanda ketakutan. Begitu pula para polisi, mengetahui salah satu korban kali ini... adalah rekan mereka.

Maito Gai menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayainya, sementara orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang telah berhasil menguasai dirinya masing-masing mulai kembali bekerja. Rock Lee yang merupakan bawahan kesayangan Gai berusaha menghibur atasannya tersebut—walau dia sendiri juga menangis.

Di hadapan mereka, Hatake Kakashi digantung dengan sekujur tubuh yang kaku. Tidak seperti biasanya, kepala dan kedua tangan Kakashi masih menempel pada tubuhnya, hanya kedua kakinya yang menghilang entah kemana. Keadaannya masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Hanzo yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tak beda jauh dari sampah yang siap dibakar.

Lalu, tak seperti biasanya pula... secarik kertas dipaku di dahi Kakashi. Tulisan pada kertas itu berwarna merah, sepertinya memang sengaja menggunakan warna darah. Dan perkiraan para tim forensik, darah itu adalah darah Kakashi sendiri dan ditulis menggunakan kuas.

Tulisan itu adalah ancaman... sekaligus ejekan untuk mereka semua yang menyaksikan.

"_**JANGAN MENCARI KAMI."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Red is a color_

_Blood is a paint_

_Knife is a paint tool_

**.**

_Victim is an object_

_Their scream is a song_

_Their tears is a satisfaction_

**.**

_And kill is an art_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_So, that's why psychopath is an artist_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Having a light side and a dark side is what makes life interesting."**_

_- Tyki Mikk (D Gray-man)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo semuanya 'v')/ Dari dulu aku ingin memasang quote Tyki ini ke dalam ficku, akhirnya terwujud juga wkwkwk. Oke deh, langsung saja... tadi ada tanggal _**June 13th, 2014 **_'kan? Nah, seharusnya di tanggal itu ada _**Suspense Day**_, tapi tidak bisa diadakan tahun ini karena berbagai alasan, akhirnya aku membuat fic ini sebagai tanda maaf terutama pada beberapa orang yang sudah menyiapkan ide untuk memeriahkan _event _tersebut. Semoga tahun depan _event _ini bisa diadakan lagi ya :")

Beberapa penjelasan tentang psikopat aku ambil dari wikipedia, yang mau tahu lebih lengkap bisa cek ke sana :3 Aku gak ngecek ulang, jadi semoga _feel-_nya masih kerasa ya. Aku cinta team 7 yang dark begini ahn~ #apaheh Dan maaf juga ini jadi telah 7 hari huhu _mood-_nya ilang terus orz. Oke, _mind to review please? Thanks before! _:D


End file.
